cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lance Pikachurin
|image = LancePikachurin.png |order = 2nd Monarch of Disparu |chancellor = Cynthia Celeste Rowan Atkin |term_start = 4 August 2009 |predecessor = Caitlin Darach |term_end = 15 January 2012 |successor = Position abolished |order2 = 1st Chancellor of Disparu |term_start2 = 6 March 2009 |term_end2 = 4 August 2009 |monarch2 = Caitlin Darach |deputy2 = Rowan Atkin |predecessor2 = Newly established |successor2 = Cynthia Celeste |birth_date = |birth_place = , , |party = Democratic Party (2009—2012) |rhouse = |spouse = Maylene Pikachurin |children = Max Pikachurin |almamater = |religion = |signature = LPikachurinSignature.svg }} :This article is about a roleplay character. For the user, see User:Pikachurin. Lance Pikachurin (born 9 September 1972) is a Disparuean , , and retired . He ruled as the King of Disparu from 2009 to the fall of Disparu in 2012, during which he served as the commander-in-chief of the Disparuean Forces. Prior to that, he served as the first Chancellor of Disparu, from its foundation to around mid-2009. He was the founder and first leader of the Democratic Party. He is a member of the Disparu Committee and a honorary member of the Order of Eagleia. During his term as King, he was formally styled as "His Royal Majesty, Lance I, King of Disparu, Master of Château Jubilife". He was stripped of this title after the formation of a republican government during the Second Quiet Revolution, though he was awarded with his former style as Chancellor, "His Excellency", in recognition of his significant political contributions. Early life Pikachurin was born at , on 9 September 1972 to an family, although his family moved to when Pikachurin was one year old due to Montreal's larger English Canadian population. At the age of eighteen, he studied and at in . While in University, Pikachurin met and befriended future rival, Chancellor and Minister of Internal Affairs Cynthia Celeste. He also met and dated his future wife, Maylene, while at university. Pikachurin graduated in 1994. Before the Canadian Crisis, Pikachurin was also hired by the (CBC, now known as the Disparu News Network) as a journalist and technical adviser. While working on CBC, Pikachurin met Caitlin Darach, who would be the future Monarch of Disparu. During his time as a for the CBC, Pikachurin became a well-known reporter for his unbiased reports. Political career In 2009, after the Quebec referendum of 2006, Pikachurin was invited to the Disparu Committee, a committee that would attempt to gain support for the Yes side, when he was invited by Darach. Since he also wanted an independent Quebec, he accepted the invitation. Pikachurin helped the Committee convince the English and French Canadians of Quebec to support their cause. After the Quebec referendum of 2009, and the secession of Quebec, Pikachurin helped write the Bill of Federation, along with Cynthia Celeste and other Committee members. He also helped create the structure of the new government, along with Erika Gardenia and other Committee members. The Committee was split after the crisis into three parties when it's members had a disagreement on political views, and what should the Government support. Pikachurin formed the Democratic Party, Celeste formed the Empire Party, and Gardenia formed the Green Party. Chancellorship During the 2009 Disparuean elections, Pikachurin ran for the position of Chancellor, against Celeste, where he won the majority of votes. During his Chancellorship, Pikachurin pursued a program of rapid industrialization within Disparu, focusing on developing infrastructure and technology in more rural areas, and upgrading deteriorating or damaged infrastructure within cities. In order to accomplish this, his administration developed several programs that would encourage investors from all over the world to invest their money into the Disparuean economy. This program was a success; Pikachurin was able to secure significant amounts of capital that would fund his ambitious plans to expand Disparuean infrastructure. Pikachurin also began work on solidifying the status of Disparu's sovereignty within the international community. He advocated for Disparu's membership in several international organizations, such as the , the Democratic Order, and the , in order to encourage other nations to recognize Disparu's sovereignty from Canada. While originally meeting little success, upheavals within the former Canadian Federation and other parts of the world eventually built the case for Disparu's independence. Pikachurin also began talks with lands formerly within northern Quebec, which had created a de facto independent state during the Canadian Crisis, and Labrador; encouraging both areas to join the Disparuean Federation. Such a plan would be advantageous for both parties; the people of these lands would benefit from access to Pikachurin's development programs, while Disparu would be able to expand its borders and influence in North America. Both would eventually become part of Disparu, though Labrador would end up seceding later. Monarchy During the Darach Crisis, Pikachurin was nominated and voted as the next Monarch of Disparu after the assassination of Queen Caitlin Darach. When he won the vote, Pikachurin was required to resign from several government positions, such as the Chancellorship, as stated by the Constitution of Disparu. Pikachurin was crowned as the King of Disparu on 11 August 2009. Pikachurin was succeeded by Cynthia Celeste on the position of Chancellor. Under Pikachurin's rule, Disparu rose from an insignificant state to an influential regional power. He was responsible for many of Disparu's diplomatic advances, such as the establishment of the cordial relationship between Disparu and New England and its successors. He also led and supported many initiatives by the Government to secure peace within the region, such as the Confederation of Arctic Nations. He had also negotiated, albeit unsuccessfully, with the former Empress of Labrador, Hamada, regarding a diplomatic dispute between the two nations. Due to his work, as well as the Government's, he was nominated by the leaders of Pravus Ingruo for the . Despite the large amount of support he received from the international community, he declined, noting that there were many people in the world who deserved the prize more than him. Domestically, Pikachurin was known for his continued active life within the Government. He regularly met and discussed government policy with the Executive Council and its Ministers, and often made speeches in Parliament about laws that interested him. His active political life sparked some criticism, with some saying that he was abusing his power as Monarch to influence government decisions. Pikachurin denied these accusations, however. He became the last Monarch of Disparu on 15 January 2012, when he formally abdicated the Throne and dissolved Disparu following a popular referendum regarding it. His speech during the dissolution was extremely noteworthy. Even though the event was promptly attacked by anarchists, he and his family were successfully escorted out of the burning city, and managed to return to their old hometown, , where the family resumed their lives as commoners. Second Quiet Revolution During the Second Quiet Revolution, Pikachurin was put on trial by the National Tribunal, a tribunal formed by the National Convention that tried many former officials of the old Government. He was charged with abusing power during his term as Chancellor and Monarch; however, he was quickly acquitted when the tribunal's judges failed to show any solid evidence against him. Fearing that the National Convention was conducting a witch hunt against former officials, he intervened in many cases, such as the trial of Isabelle Auberjonois, and testified in support of many officials. Following the formation of a more government, the Government decided to strip Pikachurin and his family of their royal titles, an action that the Pikachurins consented to. As a recognition of Pikachurin's work for Disparu, however, the Government opted to retain Pikachurin's style as ''"His Excellency", referring to his former style as Chancellor. He has retired from politics, and has refused to lead political groups and movements, despite the large amount of people encouraging him to do so. He has, however, appeared with his wife at a Social Democrat convention that elected her as the party's leader, delivering a congratulatory speech during the event. He works as a correspondent for the journal , and has also resumed his research at , his alma mater. Legacy Pikachurin, despite having resigned from politics, continues to have a large amount of support and popularity within Disparu. His role in establishing Disparu as a country, his program of rapid industrialization and development during his Chancellorship, and his active role in politics and diplomacy during his reign as Monarch are often cited as reasons for his popularity. His various eccentricities, such as the signature spiky blue fedora hat he often wore, and his ability to relate with common people during his time as Chancellor and Monarch are also factors in his popularity. Trivia * Pikachurin was depicted on the on the Darach and Pikachurin series (both $5) of the old Disparuean dollar. * Pikachurin suffers from , a difference in the colouration of a person's . Pikachurin has one green eye and one blue eye, and uses a on his green eye in order to hide the discolouration. Category:Politicians Category:Individuals Category:People of Disparu Category:Politicians of Disparu Category:Leaders